1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic apparatus for feeding a bottling line with groups of different bottles, or containers, made of light material, such as plastic, initially orderly arranged on trays or several packings stacked on a pallet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known devices designed to transfer plastic bottles toward a bottling line are of the type already used with glass bottles, wherein an accumulation table commonly constituted by a plurality of conveyors, adjacent and coplanar, are coupled with a single output carrier. That is to say, the bottles, initially upright, are uprightly handled up to the bottling line and the apparatus is operated so that they all remain so.
Even if the devices are set and achieve excellent results with glass bottles, it is unfortunately not so for light material bottles, such as plastic, which because of their flexibility and lightness provoke jamming and crushing, resulting in the bottles falling over. These drawbacks result in the requirement for surveying and handling personnel in a rather significant number resulting in costs for additional personnel having to be added to equipment costs which are significant.